Taken
by teamgibbs5
Summary: Abby has been Kidnapped & is being Tortured. Will the team find her in time? Gibbs-Abby father-daughter Some McAbby & Tiva *sorry for the lame title.*
1. Chapter 1

**AN ok this is just a little story that hit me. so please read and let me know what you think :)**

She walked into her lab and everything was the same as the day before. She did her normal routine, hung up her coat and bag, turned on all of her equipment. Everything was in place as usual. Then she went upstairs to say hello to her favorite NCIS team.

She skipped through the squad room greeting each individual as she passed by. Last but not least was the team leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Morning Gibbs!"

"Morning Abby." He replied as usual. Abby then skipped off to get her Caf-pow! Today was different for Gibbs, when she skipped away he had a bad feeling. This didn't please him knowing that his gut never fails to be right. "Hey Tony when your done with that paperwork will you go check on Abby."

"Um…sure Boss." Tony was confused as to why he needed to 'check' on Abby was something wrong? He wasn't going to ask he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer anyways so he just blew it off.

About 30 min later Gibbs was getting antsy as the time passed so he decided he would just go check on her himself. As he got up from his desk all of he agents looked up at him questioning his actions. He didn't say anything to them. He slammed his chair into his desk and headed swiftly for Abby's lab.

The elevator doors opened and he slowly walked into the lab not wanting to scare her. There was no one there. "Abby?" he called. Her music was still playing so he went to turn down her stereo so she could her as he called out one more time. "Abbs?" again there was no answer. Gibbs was starting to worry and then out of the blue his phone rang. It made him jump because he was deep in thought. "Gibbs"

"Boss. The director wants…"

"Tony not now I'm busy."

"Bu…" Gibbs didn't let him finish before he hung up. He needed to find Abby. _Maybe she was in ballistics_ he thought to him self as he walked back to where the guns and bullets are tested. There was no Abby there either. _Well maybe she just went out. _But when he walked back to her desk her coat and bag were still hung up. He decided he would call her. Before he did that he sat down at her desk and noticed a note lying on her desk.

_Gibbs,_

_An emergency came up and I had to leave. Sorry I didn't call you but I had to go. I will be back later so don't bother looking for me. I am sorry I worried you because I know how you get but I am fine. Please don't try and contact me because I will not be able to answer my phone. _

_Love Abby :)_

This note didn't give Gibbs a good feeling. I was written in her hand writing but what was so important that she would leave her bag and coat. Also her equipment, lights, and music were still on. Another thing that bothered him was that in her note it seemed she was trying to reassure him that she was going to be ok. Did this mean something bad had happened? He needed to find out. Gibbs didn't touch the note. He pulled out his phone. "Tony, tell everyone to grab their gear."

"Do we have a case boss?"

"Yeah now get your stuff and get every down in Abby's lab now!" Gibbs hung up the phone. In less than 5 min the three agents were down in the lab.

"Boss, where is Abby?" McGee asked still confused as to what was going on.

"Well McGee if I knew that you probably wouldn't be down here."

"Gibbs. What's going on?" Ziva asked.

"When Abby came into the squad room this morning I had a bad feeling and that is why I asked Tony to go check on her when he was done, but as the time went by the feeling got worse so I just came down here to check my self. When I arrived all of her equipment was still on and her music was playing."

"That isn't like her boss." McGee added

"Ya think McGee? Anyways I went to check the ballistics lab to see if she was back there but she wasn't. I decided I would call her. I sat down at her desk and found this note." Everyone surrounded the desk and read it. Tony pulled out the camera and took pictures of the note.

"That note sounds really fishy." Ziva said as she bagged and tagged it.

"I need you three to dust the place for prints and look of anything out of the ordinary." Gibbs demanded as he walked out of the lab.

"Boss?" Tony called after him. "You want all of us down here?"

"Yes Tony" he said pushing the elevator button. "The more people the less time it takes. "McGee run the prints and any evidence you find. You're the only person she trusts with her stuff." Gibbs spit out before the elevator doors closed.

After Gibbs told the director what had happened he went outside to the parking garage to see if her car was still there. There it was parked right next to his like it was every day. He drew his gun and ran in a crouch toward the car. He opened all the doors and trunk there was nothing there, but another note in the trunk. It read:

_Gibbs,_

_I should have known you were smarter than to by Abigail's note. She insisted to write the note any ways she knew you would worry. But you don't need to worry she is in good hands. Oh and don't bother looking for her. You will never find me or our beautiful Abigail. So don't waist your time trying. She is mine now, Gibbs. But if you would like to see her just go here:_

The kidnapper had left a website. Gibbs took a picture with his phone then pulled a napkin out of his pocket and grabbed the note with it careful not to ruin any evidence. He didn't bother taking the elevator. Tony was startled by Gibbs bursting in the lab door. "We have another note." Gibbs was out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Where did you find this one?" McGee asked opening an evidence bag for Gibbs to put the note in.

"Well I went to see if Abbs car was still here or if they took it but it was here. There was nothing in there except this note. It was in the trunk." McGee had already got on the website on Abby's computer. There was a link that said Abigail Scutio - Beware of Content.

"Uh Boss…" McGee was afraid to click on the link. Gibbs looked over and McGee put it up on the plasma so the all could see. McGee reluctantly clicked the link and it brought up a video. "Boss this is a live stream." It showed Abby sitting in a chair against the wall. She was still in the clothes she had come to work in. Her hair was no longer up in pigtails and she looked like she had been crying. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet tied to the chair. The sight made Ziva gasp; this wasn't what she had expected. The room wasn't completely dark so there must have been windows at the top of the walls or a sun roof. Abby looked like she was still healthy and hadn't been hurt. She was awake and didn't look scared or worried. She must have been sitting there a while. Gibbs broke the silence. "McGee!"

"I'll get this up stairs on the plasma and feed it to MTAC then try and trace the signal." McGee said as the all headed for the elevator.

"Tony I want…"

"People in MTAC watching for any clues that could help us out. I will have them contact you immediately." Tony finished his sentence

"No have them contact you then if it is important contact me. Ziva…" Gibbs continued.

"I will look for anyone that might be holding a grudge against you or Abby."

"We will get her back Boss." Tony assured. "We have to."

When they got upstairs they all got strait to work, eager to find their forensic scientist. Gibbs sat at his desk. His chair was turned to watch the plasma beside his desk. He couldn't stand to see her sitting in that chair hopeless. He imagined the thoughts that were going though her head. He couldn't believe he let this happen. Just then someone walked into the room Abby was in. Gibbs stood up as if it would help him see. McGee and Ziva stood up and walked over to join Gibbs. (Tony was still up in MTAC) The man was wearing all black and had on a face mask and gloves that were also black. He brushed her hair out of the way and gently rubbed the side of her face with his right hand. She pulled her head way. The man chuckled and grinned. "Say Hi Miss Scutio. I'm pretty sure they are watching you by now." He said pointing to the camera. The man had a deep and creepy voice. As he talked to her he walked in circles around the chair she was seated in. He stopped behind her and pulled her hair back behind her so it was hanging down her back. Still behind her he crouched so he was at her level and put his head next to hers. He turned to kiss her neck and she gasped as soon as he did and looked away knowing she couldn't stop it. The man pulled a knife from his pocket and brought it up to where he had kissed her. He looked up at the camera and smiled as he brought the knife to her cheek and made a little sliver in her skin. She didn't make a noise but Gibbs could see the tears now streaming down her face. The blood from the cut slowly slid down her face. The man kissed her forehead like Gibbs always did then left the room. Abby looked up at the camera tears still flowing constantly. She managed to form a small smile across her lips to let them know she knew they were watching.

**AN haha I know I am evil making that happen to Abby but you know it makes for a good plot. Please review and tell me if you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

****I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have read this story. I got one review that was quite harsh. I thank you for the feed back and I fixed the mistake but I just ask that if you provide criticism please make it civil and appropriate. There is no need to be rude about anything people aren't perfect and they do make mistakes. I apologize for my ONE misspelled word and I'm sorry that person didn't read my story because of it but that is their loss. Again I thank the rest of you for not being judgmental and please read enjoy and review :)**

**Oh and I realize I forgot to put Ducky in the last chapter so I will fit him in this one some where. **

It was now Thursday and Abby was taken on Wednesday. The team did not leave the night before to go home they all stayed at NCIS watching Abby. They weren't going to leave their lab tech alone by her self. If she had to go through this so did they. Ducky had come upstairs to join McGee and Gibbs who did not sleep all night they both sat in their chairs staring at the plasma. If one had to go to the head the other didn't move 'til they came back. It was kind of an unspoken agreement. On the other hand Tony and Ziva were up in MTAC watching Abby but they both had fallen asleep.

Abby had fallen asleep about 10 the night before. The kidnapper hadn't come back. She slept most of the night. She would wake up every once in a while and forget what had happened but would soon remember and fall quickly back to sleep. There was one time during the night that she woke up and cried nonstop for about 15 min. This broke the two agents' hearts. It got to the point where McGee couldn't stand to watch so he just got up and went to the bathroom. You could say he let some tears escape but he would deny it.

The sun had come up about 30 min. ago so it was about 7. Neither Gibbs nor McGee had taken their eyes off the plasma to look at the time. Ducky had woken up an hour earlier. Just then the man had come in to the room where Abby was. Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs" his voice was groggy.

"Boss its Tony the man just came in."

"I know Tony" Gibbs hung up quickly. So he could hear what the man said. Abby was still asleep as the man came in. Her head was resting on her right shoulder. He came over and lifted her head by her chin then with his other hand slapped her across the face. "That should do the trick." Her eyes shot open. Her hair was greasy and her face sweaty. She was now breathing hard trying not to let the tears escape her eyes. The man walked back to the place came in and disappeared from the camera. Then a few seconds later he came back with some water and 2 pieces of bread. He also pulled up a chair to sit beside her. "Here." He pinched off a piece of bread and brought it too her mouth, but she turned away. "Oh ok you don't want anything to eat. I see. How about a drink?" he put the cup up to her mouth but she doesn't move. "You know what!" he stands up and throws the plate down she flinches as it shatters. "I could just let you sit in here by yourself and let you rot but I was nice and brought you food and this is how you react?"

Everyone who was watching tensed up afraid of what this man was about to do.

He brings the cup to her mouth again but this time he tips it over and pores it on her chest. He then throws the cup at her and storms out of the room. "My dear what have you done." Ducky says as if Abby can hear him.

Gibbs had agents working the case at night and his team would work during the day. No one had gotten anything on where she could possibly be. Gibbs was afraid of not solving this one. He had gotten his team out of a bunch of crap but he wasn't so sure he could get Abby out of this alive. Gibbs wasn't one to doubt himself but there was something about this that gave him a bad feeling and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Tony and Ziva had come downstairs and along with McGee were working on trying to get some kind of lead. Ducky had taken MTAC. Abby was still sitting there in the chair alone with a soaked shirt and bruised face from where the cup had hit her, and the dried blood stream from where he cut her the day before.

About an hour later the man had come back in the room. The team gathered around Gibbs to see better. The man had a knife in his right hand. "Hey beautiful." The man said as he straddled the chair he had previously brought over. The man seemed to have calmed down from earlier. He laid the knife between his legs so both hands were free. His right hand gradually touched her bare knee and slid up her thigh. This made her tense up but she didn't move knowing he had a knife. He stopped as he got to her skirt. _This is going to be fun_ he thought to himself. The man got up and put his knife in his belt loop for easy access. He went behind her chair and untied her hands. "If you try to escape or hurt me you _will_ regret it you understand?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded her head. Then he came to the front and untied her feet. He grabbed her by the wrist and made her stand up, then he swung her against the brick wall. He now had both of her writs pinned above her head. He was standing on her feet so she couldn't kick him. He tried to force a kiss on her but she turned her head, this made him angry. He let go with his right hand so his left was gripping both of her wrist. He went for his knife and brought it to her throat. "Kiss me." she shook her head no.

"God Abby!" Gibbs was angry, she knew better than that.

The man took the knife to her thigh and she screamed. "Kiss me Damn it!" he yelled in her face. This time she did what she was told. This action made McGee wanna go a throw up. They made out for a good while but then something happened that made him angry. "Bitch!" he took her by the wrist and threw her on the ground. He kicked her once in the stomach and then left holding his lip. He didn't even bother to tie her back up. Abby didn't move for a few minutes. She finally pushed her self up with her arms and looked strait into the camera. She then leaned back on her knees and signed, 'I'm sorry Gibbs and I love you all'

"What did she say boss?" Tony asked.

"She said she was sorry and that she loves us."

"She's not giving up on us is she?" McGee asked

"I don't know Tim," he said putting a hand on Tim's shoulder. "All I know is that if we don't find her she isn't going to have any other choice." Gibbs phone rang breaking the silence. The caller ID was restricted. Gibbs pointed to McGee then to the phone. He nodded and when to the computer to trace the call. McGee nodded again and Gibbs answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Jethro…Abby told me all about you. How you would come save her no matter what and how you would put me away forever if you didn't kill me first. Is this true?"

"Yes. Yes it is and actually after that little stunt I might just lock you in a room alone and let you rot."

"Aw how sweet of you Gibbs. But that's never going to happen. Wanna know why? Because you will NEVER catch me."

"Oh is that right? Well I tend to surprise people so don't judge me. What do you want anyways?"

"Abigail that's who I want and I got her."

"That isn't what you want and you know it. If that's what you wanted you wouldn't have a video on her knowing we would watch. You would have her to your self or you would have already killed her. Who are you trying to torture?"

"Wow Gibbs you can get cranky when one of your people are in danger. I will have to remember that next time."

"There will be no next time. Now tell me what you want!"

"I want Abigail! I just thought the video would be a nice gesture so you can see that she is in good hands. She is all mine now and no one else can have her!" and he hangs up the phone.

"Boss it was traced to a local gas station." Gibbs headed for the elevator and called Tony along. "I'll send the address to Tony." McGee called after them. "God I hope this leads them to her." McGee said to Ziva. Ziva walked over to him sat on the edge of his desk and patted McGee on the back.

"They _will_ find her Tim. They _will_."

**AN sorry about the short chapter but it seemed like a good place to end it. Also I am kinda stumped on this plot so if you have any request or ideas I would love to here where you would like this story to go. THANK YOU :) please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN ok this chapter is shorter than the last and I apologize I just didn't have much to put in this one. So hang in there. Please read and review. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

Gibbs and DiNozzo arrived at the gas station. There were about 4 people there including the owner. They secured the scene and made the suspects stay in the store. Tony stayed with them while Gibbs went out side to call Ziva to come down and help them. She didn't answer her phone which would have normally upset Gibbs but he was focused on finding Abby. So he decided to call McGee

"McGee"

"McGee where is Ziva? I need her to come down here and help. This place is too big for just the two of us."

"Um well Boss she is in the head. Um…"

"What McGee!?"

"Well…can I come too?"

"McGee we need some one to stay there to keep an eye on Abby and to do the desk work."

"We can get another agent to do the desk work and Ducky is still up in MTAC watching Abby. Boss I wanna help out in the field. I wanna help find her."

"Alright McGee. You and Ziva head down here but make sure you get the best agent there working at the desk. No less. We don't have the time to have a slacker on the job."

"Thank you." Was all McGee said before he hung up and grabbed his gear. Just then Ziva was coming back into the bull pin.

"Where are you going?"

"They need or help at the gas station. I have to go get someone to do what we were doing. Gas the car and ill be there in a minute." Ziva did what she was told and was surprised but kind of proud of how demanding McGee was. He really cared for Abby and it was showing.

Back at the gas station, Tony was taking the suspects statements and Gibbs was checking the pay phones and looking for any clues that could help them find their forensics scientist. McGee and Ziva arrived in no time with Ziva driving. Gibbs directed Ziva to help Tony and McGee to start taking pictures and looking around. Ziva went and helped with the statements but only had to do one. Most of the people were usuals who came in everyday and the store owner had worked there for ten years. Ziva then collected the surveillance tapes and let all of the people go seeing as none were capable of placing the call. Before Ziva went back to NCIS her and Tony looked around the store. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking behind the desk.

"Do you think we will find her?" she stopped what she was doing an faced him. He also stopped and turned to her looking her straight in the eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders and replied:

"Ziva. We WILL find her. She is a very strong woman and will hold on 'til we get there which shouldn't be much longer. Don't worry." By now he was holding her in a hug and whispering into her ear. She leaned back and wiped a tear off of her cheek. She didn't think Tony say but he caught the action out of the corner of his eye. She nodded toward him to let him know she was going to leave to go watch the tapes. He just nodded back and continued his work.

* * *

_Abby's POV_

She had been in that room for God knows how long and wanted to scream. He was going to kill her she knew it. She could feel it in her gut. Gut. That reminded her of Gibbs. Gibbs. He reminded her of home. Home was NCIS. She missed NCIS. She missed her family and her friends. She just wanted to go there, back to her job. She knew she would never go back. She knew she would never see Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, or Tim again. Oh Timmy, her Timmy. She broke his heart and never had the guts to put it back together now he had to watch her die. She was a terrible person. She probably deserved to die but she knew this would be more painful for her friends than it was for her.

All she had now was the cut and bruise on her face and the gash in her leg. It was pain but it didn't seem to hurt worse than her feelings. She hated having to kiss that man. She didn't even know who he was. She was proud of herself for biting his lip. Thinking about that made her smile but she was still afraid. She was so afraid. Abby wasn't sure what to do with her self now. Should she wait for Gibbs? I mean come on he _is_ Gibbs after all he gets everyone. He had to save her. But then the other side of the argument was to just give up. There was a possibility he would never find her and if that was so what was the point in going through this mess? She knew they were watching her so she had to be strong but sometimes she just couldn't hold it in. She did not want them to be scared or worried for her even thought she knew they were. She wanted to show them she could handle what ever he brought on even if she wasn't sure she really could handle it. She had to pretend for their sake.

That's what she did all day and all night when she wasn't sleeping. She thought. She thought about everything. It made her sad. She would end up crying in the end but it became normal so it didn't bother her as much any more. The man hadn't been in there for a while. She wasn't sure exactly how long because she got no outside information. Abby had no idea what time day or month it was. For all she knew it could have been a year later.

* * *

"Boss!" McGee yelled. He had found something inside of the pay phone.

"What McGee?" He hands the evidence bag to Gibbs. He just starred at McGee waiting for an explanation.

"OH…um…I was looking at this pay phone" he points to the phone showing what he did. "Then I opened it to get the change out so we could check them for prints. It was in the change box." Gibbs didn't say anything he just starred at the bag. "Boss I think he knew we would check here."

**P.S. if I use your suggestion I will have a shout out. Thanks :) don't forget to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N enjoy**

"_Boss!" McGee yelled. He had found something inside of the pay phone. _

"_What McGee?" He hands the evidence bag to Gibbs. He just starred at McGee waiting for an explanation. _

"_OH…um…I was looking at this pay phone" he points to the phone showing what he did. "Then I opened it to get the change out so we could check them for prints. It was in the change box." Gibbs didn't say anything he just starred at the bag. "Boss I think he knew we would check here."_

"McGee get Tony and meet me at the car." McGee did exactly as told. On the way to the car he explained what he had found.

"Boss, can I see it?" Tony asked reaching for the bag. "That's weird." He said walking around to the passenger's side of the car.

"What is?" McGee asked. By now they were in the car and on their way to NCIS.

"Well it was written in blood right?" Tony asked rhetorically

"DiNozzo." Gibbs didn't want to here what he already knew.

"Right. Well obviously this man is pretty smart. He wouldn't ruin his plan by using his own blood or someone else's. It has to be Abby's unless he suddenly got really stupid."

"We still should test it in case." McGee added.

"Well duh McGeek but what I was trying to say was that maybe he did it in blood knowing it would slow us down if we were focused on the blood test. All I'm saying is that we should focus on other clues that will help us."

"What did you find in the store?" Gibbs asked seeing if they had any other 'clues' to focus on.

"Nothing there was unusual." Tony didn't say anything else. Gibbs looked angry that they had found nothing but a misleading note.

They all arrived back at NCIS in no time. Ziva was standing in front of the plasma watching the surveillance tapes. She hadn't found anything unusual either.

Gibbs comes storming out of the elevator and stands next to Ziva drinking his coffee and not saying a word. "I have not found anything. Only one person has gone to the phone booth so far and he did not put anything in it." They waited silently as she fast forwarded through the video. She stopped it seeing someone in a navy blue hoody, hood up covering the face of course, and jeans walked toward the pay phone. He opened the cash box slipped something inside then made the call. Ziva spoke as she shook her head and pointed to the screen "Well that has to be our guy. The one that was with Abby was wearing all black. He could not have left Abby, changed his clothes and made it to the pay phone in time to call. He must have an accomplice." Gibbs threw his half full coffee in the trash and walked toward the elevator.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"I need coffee."

***

McGee and Ducky had taken the note to the lab. While they were waiting for the blood test to come back they studied what was written on the note in what they assumed to be Abby's blood. They kind of hoped the man that kidnapped her was stupid and used his own blood but they knew that even a 10 year old wouldn't be that dumb. As Ducky studied the note McGee paced back and forth waiting for the test to come back. "Timothy, why don't you sit down? It is going to be a while before we get the results. Give your self a break."

"Ducky, who would take her? Why would they take her? What has she done to disserve this? Nothing, that's the answer, and who would want to kidnap and torture such a smart, beautiful, funny, and full of life person?" At this point McGee's face was red with anger form yelling. Ducky got up and set the note down, walked over to McGee and lifted his hands to his shoulders.

"Timothy, you listen to me. Abigail is strong she is going to be fine, Jethro will find her and you know that. Please just sit and calm down. Help me figure out how this note could help us find her." The whole time Ducky was speaking McGee was shaking his head in disagreement. "What is it?" Ducky said in a rather harsh tone.

"What if Gibbs doesn't find her. What if that terrible man kills her? Sure she is strong but if he takes a knife to her throat or a gun to her head how is supposed to be strong enough to stop that. No human is. This isn't supposed to happen to her." McGee was freaking out again.

"You need to calm down." Ducky walked him to Abby's chair and sat him down. "Here." He hand the note to McGee. McGee reads it to himself for the 6th time.

_NCIS,_

_Why don't you just give up already? You are never going to find me, or…her for that matter. She is all mine now and no one can keep her from me. Not work, not new boyfriends or old ones that happen to be still in her life. No one but me is here now. So GIVE UP!_

Poor Abby that must have worn her finger out. It was a whole lot of writing to write with the blood from your own finger. McGee noticed a small wrinkle and discoloration at the bottom of the paper. In was in a small circle no bigger than half a centimeter wide in diameter. "Ducky what does this look like to you?" he asked pointing at the place on the bottom of the note.

"Why it looks like a dried tear drop."

"That what I was thinking." This made McGee more sad than mad. That basterd was making her cry and he wasn't there to comfort her. "Why do you think he is trying so hard to get us to give up? I mean anyone would know that telling someone not to do something is just going to make them want to do it more. But if he is serious about having Abby all to himself why would he tempt us?"

"I honestly don't know. Those are the questions I have been asking my self since I first read it." Ducky looked McGee in the eye.

"Ducky we have to find her. I need her."

"I know Tim. We all need her." McGee walks to Abby's stereo and turns it on, but not loud. "Maybe that will help." He says and grins as walks back to sit with Ducky and study the note some more while still waiting for the test.

****

Upstairs Tony and Ziva were trying to find something that could help them find Abby. Gibbs had not yet returned. Out of no where Tony asked, "Ok, how did Abby write that note if we have been watching her the last few days. I mean there has always been someone watching her. No one has made her write a note."

"Maybe he made her write it before he put the video up." Ziva suggested.

"Yeah that's possible but how would he know Gibbs wouldn't give up?"

"Well, he did say that Abby told him about Gibbs so she probably said something about him not going to give up."

"That's true."

McGee came into the bull pin. "Well the test came back and it's her blood." McGee was now discouraged. He sat down in his chair and stared at the plasma watching the one he wished he could hold right now. She would always be the one to encourage him on a tough case.

"It is alright McGee. This man is not perfect he will fall up and we will catch him." Ziva's mistake made him smile.

"Its slip up, not fall up." Tony said annoyed.

"What ever. Anyways McGee she will be ok." McGee stands up.

"Why does every one keep saying she is going to be ok? We have nothing that can lead us to her. I mean come on guys be realistic we are probably not going to solve this case and it just happens to be one of our own stuck in the middle."

*SMACK*

"Hey Boss." Tony's voice fades as he realized Gibbs is angry. McGee turns around to face the one who just head slapped him.

"Are you doubting my…our abilities?" Gibbs asked staring him down.

"N...no boss I was just saying it has been almost a week and we haven't gotten any where. Every one keeps saying we will find her and she will be fine but what if we can't and she's not." McGee responded the best he could unsure of the reaction he would get from Gibbs.

"You are right. There is no guarantee that we will find her but until she is dead we aren't going to stop trying. Understand?"

"Of course boss." McGee sits down in his chair and Gibbs stands in front of the plasma staring at Abby who is now sitting against the dark grey wall. Her face was oily and had dried blood and dirt on her cheeks. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her shoes were no longer on. Her socks were still pulled to her knees and she was still wearing the same clothes that she was kidnapped in.

***

She was sitting alone and was quite bored of just being by her self. She had no one to talk to. Some times she would draw on the concrete ground with her nail but she was running out of nails to do it with. She always knew some how when her team or Gibbs was watching her. She signed 'Gibbs I am fine. Tell everyone including your self to stop worrying and tell McGee I am…." As she was signing her last words the door burst open and she quickly put her hands down unsure if the man saw or not.

**A/N please read and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs watched the man walk in to the room. He could spot the fear in her face as she sat against the wall. She would not look at him at all. Her hands sat in her lap and she stared at them. He never said anything about her signing so she must have put her hands down just in time. He gave her a glass of water but she didn't drink any of it. She didn't want to show him that she had to depend on him for survival. This man did not look the same. He was wearing all black but his body build was different than the man that usually arrived. Abby didn't notice the difference all she noticed was that he didn't say anything or touch her like he normally would have.

As soon as he set the water down he left. He wasn't there for long. Abby slowly picked the water up and brought to her mouth, hand shaking the glass, almost spilling it on her self. She took a sip then spit it out. Setting the glass down she signed, 'its vodka'

"Boss what is it?" Tony asked.

"Vodka." Gibbs answered never taking his eyes off the plasma. No one said anything after that. They could not figure out why he would give her a glass full of Alcohol like she wouldn't notice.

"Boss…What did she sign before the man came in?" McGee asked breaking the silence.

"She said she was fine and to tell everyone to stop worrying and tell you she is…then she was cut off."

"Oh" was all McGee could say. All he could think that would come next was she was sorry but sorry for what? She hadn't done anything. She got kidnapped how could she be sorry for that? It wasn't her fault; it wasn't anyone's fault except the twisted man who took her.

Gibbs and McGee had been lost in their own thoughts and the plasma to notice Tony and Ziva had slipped away. They had gone to the corner on the other side of the stairs where hopefully no one could see them. Ziva's back was pressed against the orange wall as Tony held her by her waist and whispered against her neck. "Kiss me." She could feel this warm lips moving along as she tilted her head back. She wanted what he offered but knew it was wrong. She shook her head and he stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye.

"We need to focus on finding Abby and deal with our needs when she is home safe." Ziva said. She kissed him on the cheek the slapped his thigh. She walked away back to her desk with Tony following close behind.

"Where did you two go?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"I went to the bathroom. I do not know where he went." Ziva replied pointing at Tony.

"Boss, I…thought I would go… go check on Ducky." Tony explained clearly making it up as he went along.

"But I forgot he wasn't in the morgue. So I came back." When Tony was finished he kind of smiled to himself, proud of what he had come up with.

"You done?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" his smile vanished from his face as he sat down.

* * *

They were all extremely tired even Gibbs. They hand not gone home in forever. McGee would usually go done to Abby's lab, put the video on her plasma and crash in there at night. Tony and Ziva would normally crash in MTAC and Ducky would go home. His old age kept him from sleeping where ever he pleased. Gibbs. No one new where Gibbs would sleep he would be up when they fell asleep and already up when they woke up. It was a mystery to them.

It was getting late now and they were all growing more and more tired to the point they could not function. They had not gotten any more information on Abby's whereabouts and it was making Gibbs cranky. They all stopped asking him questions, scared he would snap at them for not knowing something.

McGee made his way down to Abby's lab. Once he got there he ran his normal routine; Grabbed Burt to use as a pillow, Grabbed Abby's lab coat to cover up with, pressed the on button on the plasma, laid down and stared at the screen. A million thoughts ran through his head before he went to bed but this week there was one that stood out:

'Abby'

Usually this thought was just another one floating around in his head for years but now her life was on the line and he didn't know if he would ever see her again. There wasn't much he regretted about loving her except one thing. He hated that he was so clingy and he wasn't even that clingy it was the fact that he couldn't let her go. He would tell her he loved her and she would blow him off but he couldn't take the hint. Now he felt like he smothered her and she should hate him for it. 'What if he made her feel bad for him so she never got the relationship she wanted because he was in the way' that is the only thing he felt bad for. He didn't feel bad for loving her. He didn't feel bad for going out with her. Nor did he feel bad for ever doing anything with her. It was the aftermath he felt bad about. He figured it was his fault she was never happy and now she was going to have to die alone.

* * *

Tony and Ziva headed up stairs. The people that were put on watch duty went home as Tony and Ziva took their places. They would usually talk until they fell asleep and that's what had started their 'secret relationship' as Tony liked to call it but Ziva didn't want to think that Abby being kidnapped brought them together. If it was any other situation she would have been all over Tony but right now they need to find their friend then they could get more involved. She didn't need distractions at this point. She would tease him here and there but never would she accept his invitations.

Tony on the other hand understood why she was being the way she was but he couldn't control himself. He felt like and uncontrollable teenager again when ever he saw her. She made him go crazy. He knew he need to focus too but how could any man focus when you worked with this women? He lay down in front of the chairs on the floor and she lay in front of him. He stretched out his arm so she could use it as a pillow and covered the middle of her body with his jacket. They talked. Tony liked talking with her. He would find out more and more about her and he enjoyed being able to see her feelings and what she liked. She mostly knew everything about him but there were a few things he had never mentioned. Being together calmed each one of them down. It made them feel complete and like everything was perfect when in reality everything was crumbling.

That next morning was Friday. Tony was the second-to-last person to get up which was a first because he usually he was the last. He came down stairs to get his clothes to take a shower. They had been letting them take showers even though they were for exposure to toxin only showers.

Ziva and Gibbs were both sitting at their desks pretty much doing nothing. "Where's McGee? Awe man is he in the shower?" Tony said putting his clothes back in his door.

"No. McGee is still asleep." Ziva replied

"But it is like 7:00. What happened to McEarly-bird?" Tony said getting his stuff back out to take his shower. "Are you sure he is still asleep?"

"Yes I went and checked on him when I got up." Ziva said reassuringly.

"And when was that?" Tony asked putting his stuff back up.

"5:30."

"Zee-vah! That was like an hour and a half ago." Tony put his stuff back up and started walking to the elevator to go check him self. "Boss I will be right back."

"Me too." Ziva agreed getting up to show him that McGee was still sound asleep on the floor. Gibbs put down his newspaper and called McGee.

Ziva and Tony were in the elevator bickering all the way down. First about Ziva's judgment then about how Tony won't believe her then about how early she gets up and it went on from there. They stepped out of the elevator still arguing when they entered the lab. The plasma was shut off and McGee wasn't there. _Weird_. They both thought. "Ha! Told you Zee-vah!"

"Whatever. Toe-nee." She said mocking how he said her name. Tony stepped in front of her and entered the elevator.

"Ok now let's go check the showers and I bet you he is in there." They road the elevator to the next floor in silence. When they got there they examined the showers and he wasn't there either. "Ok this is weird." Ziva nodded her head in agreement. On their way back to the bull-pin they checked every place he could be and McGee was no where to be found. They walked back into the squad room and told Gibbs what they had discovered.

"DiNozzo…"

"Call his cell." Tony said attempting to finish Gibbs's sentence.

"No." Gibbs said shaking his head. Tony stopped in his tracks and looked at him questioningly. "I already did. I need you…"

"To go check his apartment. Got it boss." Tony said nodding his head knowing he was right this time and headed back to his desk to get his stuff.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said strictly. Once again Tony turned around. "I need you to check McGee's computer. I saw him up here this morning on it. Ziva you're with me." Ziva grabbed her gear and smirked at Tony. As Gibbs passed her to go to the elevator, he slapped her on the back of the head. Tony smiled heading to McGee's computer to check his history.

In the car Ziva and Gibbs didn't speak so she decided she would try and break the silence. "Where do you think McGee is?"

"Don't know." Gibbs said bluntly.

'Well that didn't work out so well' Ziva thought to her self she just decided not to say anything else until they got there.

* * *

Tony was looking through his history and hadn't found anything helpful. He did find a few things he could tease him about later but right now that wasn't important. He decided to look through his desk, on a professional level. Nothing in there was helpful either so he pulled up his call records. Again a dead end.

He decided to call Ziva with the bad news instead of Gibbs.

"David." She answered.

"Hey Ziva. I didn't find anything helpful. I looked through his history, desk and call records."

"I know it is personal but did you look through his email?" Ziva suggested.

"No. Alright let me do that then I will call you back." Tony hung up. He quickly pulled up McGee's email which luckily he was still logged into. There was one email from an anonymous sender. Tony read the email.

_Timothy McGee,_

_Yes, I have your young Abigail. I know how upset you must be at me for how I am treating her. But what she is feeling now is how I felt when you came into her life. Yes, I DO know you two are not together any more but you are all she ever talks about Her 'Timmy'. You keep getting in the way of us being together and I am tired of it so I just took her for myself. Now there is no way you can interrupt our relationship. Thought it would help you feel better knowing exactly why I took her. Now hopefully you and your team will get off my case._

_Friendly Neighbor _

'Oh God, what has McGee got himself into.' Tony thought ask he pick up his phone to inform Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am sorry for the long wait I tried to do each chapter a week apart but then my computer when crazy and it took FOREVER to get it fixed so here is my next chapter. And if you are reading my other story hopefully I will have it up to date soon too. Enjoy. Please read and review. **

**By the way I had no idea what it was called when the agents look at the structure of the building so they know how to get around so I just said blue print sorry if it isn't right but you should get the idea. :D**

_Timothy McGee,_

_Yes, I have your young Abigail. I know how upset you must be at me for how I am treating her. But what she is feeling now is how I felt when you came into her life. Yes, I DO know you two are not together any more but you are all she ever talks about Her 'Timmy'. You keep getting in the way of us being together and I am tired of it so I just took her for myself. Now there is no way you can interrupt our relationship. Thought it would help you feel better knowing exactly why I took her. Now hopefully you and your team will get off my case._

_Friendly Neighbor _

'_Oh God, what has McGee got himself into.' Tony thought ask he pick up his phone to inform Gibbs. _

Gibbs and Ziva arrived at McGee apartment. They got out of the car and walked upstairs to McGee's level. Gibbs knocked but there was no answer. Ziva pulled out her lock picking kit and opened the door. They ran into room in a low crouch with weapons drawn. Checking off each room and clearing them. They met back in the living room. They searched the place for about an hour before Gibbs got a call. "Yeah. Gibbs."

"Hey boss I found something."

"Well what is it DiNozzo?!" At the sound of his name Ziva stopped what she was doing and looked up at Gibbs until he glared back at her for not doing what she was suppose to be.

"Well I was looking through McGee's stuff and didn't find anything so I looked through his email. There was a message from and anonymous sender so I read it…"

"Tony." Gibbs simply told him to get on with it then put his phone on speaker and nodded with his head for Ziva to join him.

"Well it read…" Tony read it strait from the email.

"Alright Tony we are on our way back there is nothing here. Start checking…"

"…up on all of Abby's past boyfriends. On it boss." Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Could it be her ex Michael again?" Ziva asked concerned.

"No." Gibbs assured. "He is still in jail." Ziva wasn't sure if that was a good think or a bad thing. Some one out there still had their friend and now McGee has gone crazy and is probably out there trying to catch the guy putting him self in danger along with Abby.

When Gibbs and Ziva arrived back at NCIS Tony was still looking through Abby's old boyfriends and checking their alibi. Ziva sat down at her desk and offered to help Tony. While they did that Gibbs headed up to MTAC.

Upstairs Gibbs met Ducky like he did every day just to make sure nothing happened while he was gone. He places himself right beside his long time friend. "Hey Duck. How is she?"

"She is getting tired Jethro. I don't know how much longer she can hang on." Ducky said shaking his head.

"Did the man come in?"

"Yes." Ducky sighed. "He tried to force himself on her but she resisted." Ducky was still shaking his head. Gibbs looked up at the screen seeing her slumped against the wall.

"Doctor what happened!?" Gibbs turned to Ducky to look him in the eye.

"She is fine Jethro. But he threatened to kill every one she loved right in front of her if she kept resisting him. I thought she was never going to stop crying when he left. "

"And you were going to tell me this when?"

"Now. During our regular meeting time. I didn't want to worry you. Tony said you might be on to something so I did not want to interrupt."

"Next time you tell me as soon as you get information." Gibbs got up to leave MTAC.

"Jethro!" Gibbs turns around. "I am just as worried as you. But we are not going to find her any faster with you being impatient."

"How am I supposed to be patient when not only one of my people is being threatened but now all of them?" Gibbs storms out of MTAC.

Being yelled at by his dear friend didn't shake Ducky at all. He has known this man for God knows how long and yelling is just his way of 'talking things out.'

Gibbs slowly walked down the stairs giving his brain time to process and figure out a plan before he got down stairs. His whole team was now in danger. Threatening to kill everyone she loved right in front of her. She loved them all they were her family. He would make sure this building is under secure lock down and no one leaves unless they leave together or with him. By now he was entering the bull pin on Tony's side.

"Boss. I had looked it over before but while you were in MTAC I saw that McGee had some how used his geeky skills and traced the email back to the sender. He wrote down the address on this sticky pad. I traced the indents the pen left on the next one." Tony handed Gibbs a yellow square with and address on it as he walked passed.

"Alright. Let's go get 'em." Tony and Ziva exchange a smile as they fallow in behind Gibbs. On the way to the elevator he called Ducky.

"Doctor Mallard."

"Hey Duck. We have an address I need you to stay put while the rest of us go out. If he is threatening to kill us I don't want you leaving this building." Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Boss? What did you mean by threatening to kill us?" Tony asked concerned. The elevator doors shut and Gibbs pushed the button for the garage.

"Ducky said that the man had forced himself on Abby and when she resisted he threatened to kill everyone she loves in front of her."

"Oh." Was all DiNozzo could spit out. He was shocked but not scared. Maybe a little worried but not for himself he was worried about his colleagues and friends. They were finally down in the garage and headed for the charger. Gibbs in the front seat pulled out and headed for their destination hardly giving Tony and Ziva enough time to get in the car. But they understood he meant no harm, they had no idea how much time they had.

The drive to the location was dead silent. They were all lost in their thoughts about what would it be like when they found Abby. If she would still be alive. If McGee was safe. How safe they would be when they got there. And more was running through their heads.

The location took them out to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. They decided to park away from the building and behind some trees so no one would see them pulling up. They stared at the building for a few minutes studding the outside perimeter. Tony was wishing they had McGeek here so he could find the place and see the blue prints it would really help them. But he was stuck in this mess too and they had to do whatever they could to help them. Gibbs pulled out his phone.

"Director Vance."

"Director we need a team to search for the blueprints of this building." Gibbs gave him the address.

"Gibbs. I will get right on that. You and your team stand back until we know what it looks like on the inside. I don't need my best team fighting a war blind folded. I will also be sending a team out to surround the building."

"ok." Gibbs hung up the phone.

The team sat there restless for no more than 15 min when they saw a black car pull up. One man got out with a brief case and entered a side door. They wrote down the license plate number and Tony sent it to a tech guy that was on this case. The car came back stolen so it didn't help much. Gibbs looked around for cameras but didn't see any so he sent Ziva to check out the car.

She crouched around the car looking inside. She checked to see if the car door was unlocked but it wasn't so she made her way back to the NCIS car. Suddenly she heard "Hey, you there. Stop!" She turned around quickly drawing her gun as the man drew his.

Gibbs and Tony heard 2 gun shots and quickly left the charger and ran toward the area they sent Ziva.

**A/N THANK YOU so much for all the people sill reading my story I appreciate** **you so much can't wait for your feedback. P.S. please be nice about things you criticize thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey everyone I am working on rapping up this story I would like to give a special thanks to ****kanskyny**** for being my beta. My story will now be that much better. Enjoy :) don't forget to read and review :)**

When Tony and Gibbs arrived, they found Ziva standing- staring at the man she had shot while holding her arm. Tony went to make sure the man was dead and Gibbs checked on Ziva. "I think we shot about at the same time. He missed and got my arm." Tony saw that the two gunshots they had heard both made it in his chest…he was definitely dead.

"Tony, call an ambulance and wait out here with Ziva. I'm going in."

"Gibbs, I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine, I promise."

"Tony, stay with Ziva." Gibbs repeats as he heads for the only door he sees. Gibbs puts his gun in front of him, having it lead the way. Slowly, he opens the door, making nearly no noise at all and creeps in. There is a very long, dimly lit hallway that seems to never end. He makes his way down the hall when he hears someone scream, most likely Abby. He began to run. The first turn he came to, he took, running down another long hall. Gibbs came to a sudden halt when he saw someone down the hall coming out of a door and walking the opposite way…he waited until they were out of sight to continue. When he got to the door, he learned it was locked.

"Damn it." He tried to pick the lock as well as he could, but it refused to work. Then he heard two sets of footsteps coming towards him, and was having a hard time deciding if he should hide or take them down.

* * *

Outside, the ambulance arrived, and Ziva was taken to the hospital. Tony decided to stay and wait for the backup that was on the way. Within 5 minutes, the backup had arrived. There were about 15 men dressed in black, lugging heavy machinery out of their vehicles. Director Vance got out of one of the chargers and met Tony who was standing still, staring at the building Gibbs had gone into not long ago.

"Agent DiNozzo? Where are Gibbs and David?" Vance asked.

"Gibbs went in."

"Damn it! Gibbs... I told him not to go in until we knew what it looked like on the inside."

"Director," Tony explained, "There was a car that pulled up, that one over there," he pointed towards the car. "A man came of the car and went in, so Gibbs told Ziva to check out the car, and then we heard two gunshots. We came and saw that man there lying just like that and Ziva had been shot in the arm. I called an ambulance and they picked up Ziva. Then Gibbs went in- with no back up."

"Alright. Well, we have the structure of the building. Sam, come here please." A young man came over to meet Vance and Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, this is Agent Sam Gillette.He'll brief you on the building's layout."**  
**

"We think that Miss Sciuto may be in this room," Agent Gillette said, pointing to a small square on the paper in his hand. "If you go in this door and take a right, it should be the next door you come to. Tony listened to all the different ways he could take to the room and how he could get out as fast as needed. Meanwhile, Vance told the backup Agents where to go. One at each exit, and a few would go in with Tony.

"Director Vance! We have spotted a car on the other side of the building." Vance called for Tony to follow him.

"That's McGee's car, Director."

"Vance picked up his radio and announced, "This is Director Vance. We now have one more person inside the building, an Agent Timothy McGee. We need to get all three of our people out alive." He smacked the radio back onto the hood of his car. "Alright DiNozzo, you ready?"

"Yes Sir." They jogged back to the other side of the building where Gibbs had entered, and Tony stealthily entered, followed by 3 other NCIS Agents.

* * *

The footsteps continued to draw closer and closer. Gibbs decided he would let them open the door, and then take them down. There was a dip in the wall directly behind him, and it was dark in the hall, so he decided he could hide there. No one would be able to see him unless he made a noise. The owners of the loud stomping did not speak. They were walking, one behind the other, although it looked more like the one in the back was pushing the first man. He knew it was two men. He could tell by their body shapes. He could tell because their footsteps were just slightly out of sync; one stumbling and loud, the other even and stealthy. **  
**  
The men reached the door, and the one in the back pulled out a key and unlocked it. He pushed the man who was in front of him into the room, and shut the door, locking it. Gibbs came to a sudden realization- the man that was just pushed into the room was McGee.

Gibbs stepped out of the indention in the wall and yelled down the hall, "Stop! Federal Agent!" Gibbs had his weapon drawn and his badge was visible on his belt loop. The man in the distance turned around and pulled out a gun. He was wearing all black. "Put the weapon down!" Gibbs yelled. The man did not react.

"So... you must be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Am I right?"

"Put the weapon down, or I'll shoot," Gibbs replied stoically.

"Oh, Gibbs. I don't think I can do that. I still have things I have to do and you are just going to get in my way."

"Where is Abby?"

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" Both men stood, deceptively relaxed, with their weapons drawn and pointing at the other.  
"Abby said you would find her. Looks like she was right. Too bad you won't be alive long enough to save her." Gibbs knew this guy wasn't going to shoot him right here. He wanted Abby to watch him suffer. "Gibbs, you know I already have another member of your team? You aren't very good at protecting them." Gibbs saw a figure looming behind the man that was talking. He couldn't tell who it was, but it must have been someone Gibbs knew.

"At least I always bring them back home." The man felt a rounded object come to rest at the small of his back.

"Drop the weapon," Tony demanded. The man placed the weapon on the ground and Tony grabbed him by the arm and forced him toward the door.

"Open it, dirt bag!" Gibbs yelled. The man didn't move. Gibbs grabbed the his collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Open it!" The man pulled a key out of his pocket. Tony jerked them out of his hand and opened the door. One of the Agents that came with Tony took the man outside into custody while the other two guarded the door. Gibbs went in first, followed by Tony. Abby was sitting in the corner slumped over. There was a pool of blood beside her. McGee was lying flat on the floor, face down. "Tony, call the ambulance again." Tony did as he was told, and then rushed to assist McGee. He had been hit over the head with something and had fallen unconscious. Tony sat him up and waited until the paramedics arrived. Gibbs had leaned over Abby. She was breathing, but seemed to be unconscious also. She had bruises all over her arms and her face. There were some scrapes on her knees and cuts on her arms. Judging by the pool around her, she had lost a lot of blood.

While they awaited the ambulance they each tried to wake up McGee and Abby. McGee finally came to, but not very quickly. Tony managed to lay him back down very carefully.

His eyes fluttered open but not a word came out. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for a moment, until his head slowly shifted to the side. That was when he spotted Abby. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Abby?" His voice was groggy, and he coughed. There was no response from Abby, which upset him. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know that Gibbs and Tony where both there, and he didn't know if Abby was okay or not.

He tried to sit up on his own, but wasn't having much luck. "Abby? Are you ok?" He didn't like the fact that she wasn't answering him- honestly, it scared him. He tried to drag himself over to her, but felt a strong hand holding him back.

"Tim. Just rest. She's fine." He knew that voice. He could not put a face to it, but he knew them, and that was good enough for now.

"Where am I?" he asked, slouching back onto the cold concrete.

"You came to save Abby, but the sick man that had her got you, and threw you in the same room. Me and Gibbs are waiting on the ambulance to take you two." That's whose voice it is. Tony.

"Tony, I don't need an ambulance." He begged. He hated the hospital almost as much as Abby did.

"You're going to the hospital." A deep voice said, coming from where Abby was lying.

"Yes, Boss." McGee answered, rubbing his head. Just then, 4 men came rushing in the door with two stretchers. The EMT took Abby and McGee, wheeling them out.

"Boss?" Tony asked, wondering what he wanted him to do.

"Go with McGee and Abby. Call Ducky and have him meet you at the hospital."

"On it." Tony hustled out the door to catch the ambulances.

Gibbs walked out to meet Vance. "We sent the guy back to NCIS. He will be under surveillance until you are ready to interrogate him." Gibbs didn't say a word, he just nodded his head and walked to his car. When he got in, he sat for a minute, thinking over how he wanted to handle things. He decided to head back to NCIS, to force an interrogation out of that sick-minded man by any means possible. After that, he could go to the hospital and check on his team. Hopefully, with the news that their attacker was behind bars.

* * *

The ambulances arrived at the hospital. They had separated Abby and McGee. Tony had ridden with Abby, in case she woke up, but had was no luck. They took both of the team members in, and told Tony he would have to sit in the waiting room. Entering the room, he found Ducky, whom he had called when Ziva was taken to the same hospital.

"Anthony? What happened?" Ducky asked as Tony walked towards him to sit down.

"Hey Ducky. We found McGee and Abby. Both were unconscious when we found them. While we were waiting on the ambulance, McGee came to, but Abby didn't. We think Abby lost a lot of blood, but we aren't sure, so that's what we hope the Doc can tell us. How is Ziva doing?"

"Ziva is doing just fine. The Doctor came out and updated me a few minutes before you walked in. They are going to perform surgery to remove the bullet. After that she should be just fine. Just needs some time to heal."

"Can we go in and see her?" Tony asked.

"No, not until after the surgery is over," Ducky replied.

"Alright." Tony said, slumping in his chair to wait.

* * *

Gibbs was making his way up to the bullpen in the elevator. He would have to put away his gun so he wouldn't be tempted to use it during the interrogation. He went into the observation room first to get a good look at the guy. The man was white and well shaven, with long, black, shaggy hair.

"Looks like one of Abby's people," he thought to himself. The man had his hands folded in front of him on the table and was staring at them unblinkingly. He didn't seem to move much in the beginning, but he eventually pulled something small out of his sleeve and used it to carve into the table.

The tech making the recording stood up. "Do you want me to call security, sir?" he asked, a little nervous to talk to the infamous Gibbs.

"No. I'll take care of it." Gibbs left the observation room and entered interrogation. He stalked to the opposite side of the table the sick-minded creep was sitting on. The man had been writing on the table with the small blade. He paid no attention to the raging Agent in front of him. Gibbs slammed both of his hands down on the table, causing the man to jump at the movement, and the blade to fly out of his hand.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs looked down to read the message the man had written upside-down.

"Just writing a little note." the man answered innocently.

The once plain, smooth wooden table now read:

He WILL die!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hey sorry about the error in my last authors note :) Ok so this isn't the last chapter haha. Enjoy. Special thanks to my beta **kanskyny**. **

Gibbs, still standing, insisted_- _"No one is going to die on my watch."

He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Standing outside of the interrogation room, he realized that for the first time in his life he had no idea what to do and how to handle the man without killing him. Gibbs knew he needed to find out the reasoning behind the man's insanity. The Agent did not understand why he was feeling so helpless. He had always known exactly what to do and how to handle the situation. Was it because he had almost lost his whole team in one day? Was it because he couldn't protect the people he loved the way he thought he could, or was it because it had taken them so long to find the man that did this to them? Was it simply because he was losing his touch, his Gibbs-ness? He had no idea why, but he did know that he needed to get over it and get back to forcing answers out of this guy. The man wouldn't break, simply because he wanted to screw with Gibbs. That guy was the type to do research before he went on a mission. The man knew Gibbs' team better then they knew themselves. That was it. He'd gotten it.

Gibbs enters the interrogation room for a second time, intending to stay until he had everything he came for. The man does not look up from what he had written. Gibbs takes a seat on the opposite side of the table, and simply asks. "Who is he?"

"You mean you don't know? Well, Gibbs. You surprise me. I thought you 'knew everything'" The man looked up from the table and stared right into Gibbs, attempting to read him.

"Who is he? Damn it, Tell me!" Gibbs shouted, becoming frustrated with the man's stalling.

"Well, if 'he' is referring to a very Special Agent Timothy McGee, that would be- on your team."

"Is that why you took her? To get back at Tim?"

"That's a plausible assumption. What else is that mind telling you, Gibbs?" The man asked teasingly. Gibbs knew exactly what the man was doing, and it was not going to work. He was going to get his answers one way or another. Gibbs phone made a soft beep, indicating he had some sort of message. He removed the phone from his inner jacket pocket. The caller ID said Vance, so he opened it, and read:

_Name: Chris Haywood _

_Relation to Miss. Sciuto: Ex _

"So, Mr. Haywood, do you miss being with Mrs. Sciuto?" Gibbs decided he would soften the man up, and go after the feelings that caused his insanity. He could see in the man eyes as soon as he said her name that this was what it was all about. Gibbs had the man exactly where he wanted him.

"She is mine and will always be mine." Chris said breaking the stare and looking back at what he had done to the table.

"No, Chris, she's over you. She has moved on, hasn't she?"

"NO!" Chris stood and slammed his hands onto the table, as Gibbs had done earlier.

"Sit down!" Gibbs yelled at the standing man. Chris slowly made his way back to his chair. It was clear Gibbs had startled him. Chris rubbed his face with both of his hands and ran them through his hair a few times. The last time he started going through his hair, he grabbed it with both hands and his face turned several shades of red.

"HE JUST KEEPS GETTING IN THE WAY!!" Haywood yelled at no one in particular. "He is all she ever talks about. Timmy this and Timmy that. You would thing that she would be sick of him; as much as she talks about the man."

"Can you not accept that she has moved on?" Gibbs asked calmly.

He slammed his hands down again. "No one is good enough for her."

"And you are...?"

"Yes! She needs me. I can take care of her."

Gibbs could feel the anger in the pit of his stomach, raging at this man who thought he could hurt his team and get away with it. "Do you really think forcing yourself on her and hurting her is taking care of her? You're just...killing her."

"Well... the _cutting_ wasn't my intention. She just wouldn't behave, and I kind of decided that in the end if I couldn't get my hands on Timothy then I would just take _her_ life instead. Because if I can't have her, no one can." A small smile spread across his face. Gibbs just shook his head. The Agent has had enough, and got what he needed. Gibbs left the room; slamming the door once more, but not returning. Now he would go check on his team.

* * *

At the hospital, Ducky and Tony were still sitting in the waiting room with no new news on their friends. Gibbs walked in and came over to them.

"Ah, Jethro! Nice of you to join us." Ducky said half-heartedly.

"Hey, Duck." Gibbs replied, and sat down next to his friend.

"Um, Boss. We haven't heard anything from the doctors yet." Gibbs didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Did you talk to Chris Haywood?" Gibbs nodded again after taking a sip of the coffee he had picked up on his way here. Tony was unsure of how to find out what happened. Obviously, if Gibbs wanted him to know, he would tell them, but Tony wanted to know- even if Gibbs didn't want to share. "So... why did he do it?" That question seemed good.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and without looking at DiNozzo, answered, "He was after McGee." Tony was caught off guard- that wasn't what he had expected.

"You mean Abbs went through all of that and may not survive because of something McGee did? Oh-ho is he gonna get it when he..."

"DiNozzo! It isn't his fault."

Tony was confused. Why was Gibbs defending McGee? It was his fault this happened to Abby. The man was after him and Abby got tortured to lure in McGee. How was it not his fault? What ever McGee did to make this man angry had to be pretty bad. "But- Gibbs, he..."

"Anthony." Ducky placed his hand on Tony's forearm and shook his head. Tony was frustrated- he didn't understand; but he would drop it. Besides, the doctor was there to give them good news, hopefully.

"Mr. Gibbs?" The doctor looked around the room for a man that looked like a 'Gibbs'. He spotted Tony, Ducky, and Gibbs rising from their chairs, so he walked over to them and introduced himself. "I am Doctor Kingston, pleased to meet you."

Gibbs introduced them. "Special Agent Gibbs," he stuck out his hand to shake the Doctor's. Gibbs gestured toward Ducky. "Dr. Mallard."

"Ducky." He corrected and nodded his head and shook the other Doctor's outstretched hand.

"...and Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony also shook hands with the Doctor.

"So how are they, Doc?" Tony asked, getting to the point.

"Well, Agent David will be fine... she just needs time to heal. Agent McGee will be okay, but needs bed rest for a couple of weeks to get his energy back. We will keep him here for a few days to monitor him, and make sure everything is going smoothly. As for Miss. Sciuto..." the doctor took a deep breath. "She will have to stay with us for a while. She lost a lot of blood and has slipped into a coma. We have no idea how soon she will wake. You all are welcome to come visit her and the other Agents as soon as you like. We have contacted the family of each of the patients, so they will be informed of further information first as soon as they arrive, and you will be informed second."

"Thank you, Doctor." Tony said, nodding. The doctor walked away, leaving Ducky, Gibbs, and Tony to process all that he had said.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Ziva was back at work, but her arm was in a sling. She didn't like being disabled... at all. She couldn't do what she would normally do, and felt held back. She didn't want people waiting on her and feeling bad for her. Ziva was an independent woman and could take care of herself. But no matter what she said or how she acted, Tony helped her the most and Gibbs took over when Tony wasn't there.

McGee was still at home and could walk around. His sister had been there for the past two weeks helping him out since he was chained to a bed by Doctor's orders. He was now on his own and doing things for himself again. Every now and then Gibbs or Tony would drop by with food and check up on him. Ziva would occasionally come by also. He planned to be back at his job at the beginning of the next week.

But a dark shadow remained, despite everyone's recovery. Abby.

Abby was still in the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating sooner. I just really haven't had any time. Thanks for everyone sticking with me and all. Also this chapter is short so don't expect much. Enjoy :)**_

_Abby was still in the hospital._

It had been two weeks and she was still in the hospital. Everyone knew her injuries had to be bad; being in a coma for 14 days straight wasn't good at all. Gibbs had refused to work a case without his whole team there. Ducky tried to reason with him, but the stubborn man would not listen. The whole team was worried about their forensic scientist, but this had hit Gibbs and McGee especially hard.

For Gibbs, Abby was like a daughter. After he met Abby, she had filled the emptiness left in his heart when he lost his family. She looked up to him, and told him everything. He was her protector and she trusted him with her life. He loved being needed by her. Although the man would never have admitted this, it was true. She _was_ his family, and he could not lose her; it would be like losing Kelly again, and he refused to go through that again.

For McGee, she was his everything. When he met her, he felt that they were meant for each other. Once they started dating, he knew nothing could ever come between them. That was what he'd thought, until the day she decided to end it all.

_5 ½ years ago..._

_He wanted to take her to a really nice place tonight. They were officially together, but he still liked to take her out on Friday or Saturday nights. Normally, they would just go to a nice little diner or a casual place, but tonight they were going out somewhere special. _

_It was about 6:30pm on a Friday at NCIS headquarters. McGee had just finished with his paperwork, and there was no case going on, so he thought he would go see if Abby had finished up yet. He got into the elevator and rode down to her lab. The agent was excited about tonight, and how happy it would make her. McGee watched as the numbers counted down the floors until he reached her lab. The elevator 'dinged', interrupting his thoughts, and the sliver doors slid apart. McGee was thrown off, not hearing the blaring music she normally had playing. _

"Crap_," he thought to himself. "_I hope she didn't go home already._" As he got closer to the entrance, he realized that she couldn't have left, because the lights were still on. He continued into her lab and called her name, but there was no answer. Before he could call her name again, he saw her sitting in the chair in her office. Her arms were folded on her desk, with her chin resting on them. She was facing the opposite way. McGee walked slowly toward the glass doors that separated them. When he got close enough for the motion detector to sense him and open the door, it beeped as usual, and the glass slid toward his left. Abby lifted her heavy head and looked at her guest. Her eyes were puffy and filled with tears, with makeup streaming down her face._

"_Abby? Whats wrong?" McGee hurried toward her and knelt down. She laid her head back down, but this time facing him. He grabbed the hand hanging off the table and rubbed it. With his free hand, he petted her head and tried to soothe her. "Wanna tell me what's goin' on?" He asked, trying not to push her. She sniffed and removed her hand from McGee's to wipe at her nose. _

"_McGee, I need to talk to you." She sniffed again. _

"_Well how about we go out. I have something really nice planned for us, and we can talk there." He said, thinking it would make her feel better. _

_She knew that he wanted to help, but could not accept. She shook her head and wiped her eyes as a few more tears threatened to fall. Abby couldn't believe she was doing this to him. He didn't deserve it, but she just couldn't do it any longer._

"_Okay... well, do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" The gentleman in him offered, but once again she shook her head._

"_No. McGee, I just need to get this over with." He felt a tight twisting in his stomach that almost made him sick. "_This cant be good_" he thought to himself. She sniffed a few more times. _

"_McGee, you know I love you, right?" A slight smile spread across his face. "Of course. And I lo.." She put her finger to his mouth and shook her head for a third time. A look of shame spread across her face, and confusion across his. _

"_Don't. I can't take that." she admitted. She sat up and turned her chair to face him. _

"What was that supposed to mean?_" he questioned himself. _

"_Why...?" McGee asked._

"_Tim, I love you so much but... I can't..." Abby struggled for the right words. "I can't fulfill what you are looking for in a relationship." _

_Disappointment spread across his face. He knew what was coming next, but let her speak. _

"_Y..you need someone better than m...me. Someone to start a f...family with, someone constant, someone who can commit and would be around for a long time. You need someone who is calm and steady, someone that deserves you. N..not someone who cant stay the same, not someone who is constantly on the go and can never make up her mind, e...especially not someone who doesn't deserve you. I thought this over all day, and I made up my mind." She was sobbing now and had a hard time getting her words out at the end. During her speech, he stood up, and stepped away a little to give her space. Now that she was done, he knelt back down and held both of her hands. _

"_Abby, I know you, and I know you wouldn't say something if you didn't mean it. But I want you to know that I DO love you, and that I don't believe that there is anyone out there better than you. Still, I listened to what you said, and I will let you be." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek and then planted a small kiss there. McGee walked out without saying another word. It was over and he knew it._

A_s _McGee remembered that moment, he also remembered how slowly he had moved on. It was hard, unbearably hard, but he had done it. There had been a lot of time to think over it the two weeks he was home. McGee could not wait until he got to go back to work. He was getting restless sitting around his apartment all day. He was worried about Abby, though, he had let her go so easily... too easily. He knew she loved him, but never quite understood exactly why she broke up with him. Every time he had a new girl on his arm, the agent could see jealousy raving through her face. He decided he would never talk about the break-up with her, because it was _her_ choice, and he promised himself he would not question her decision. This whole situation had made him change his mind- he would not be the gentleman he normally was any longer. When... _if_ she woke up and smelled the roses, he would confront her. McGee had come to the conclusion that he needed her in his life, and without her he didn't know if he could make it. Abby had to get better.

Gibbs and Tony decided they would go find Tim, and see if he wanted to go visit Abby. The Bossman had let Ziva and Ducky go home early, since they had nothing to work on. He also knew that Abby being in the hospital stressed all of them out. She was so young, and still had whole life ahead of her. Everyone wanted her to make it out alright. Gibbs was driving to McGee's when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and flipped it open.

"Gibbs," he answered. All Tony could hear was slight mumbling on the other end, and he was trying to make out what was being said when Gibbs slammed his phone shut and pulled around in a U-Turn with out telling Tony what was going on.

"Boss?" Tony asked, holding the door to keep from hitting anything while Gibbs put his foot to the floor.

"Its Abby."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N this is extremely short but this is what I have so far and I thought you guys needed an update. I apologize for my tarty-ness but we have had exams and unfortunately school comes first. But not school is out and I will finish this story up asap :) enjoy and again sorry for the delay. Thank you all for reading my story I appreciate it. **

**This is unbetaed but you get the idea. **

Tony wasn't at all sure what was going on. He just knew it was bad. The younger agent didn't even try to ask his boss what was wrong, obviously there was a reason he didn't know yet. Tony was quite confused. He didn't know what to do. Should he ask questions? Should he call McGee? Ziva? Ducky? He had no idea. So he just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. The longer he sat there and thought about the situation the more mad he would get at Gibbs. How could he not tell him what was wrong? Abby was family. _Oh my god_. Was it that bad that he couldn't tell him? Had she died? Gibbs hadn't spoken since he answered the phone so it very well could be that bad.

* * *

Gibbs didn't say a word. He didn't know what to tell Tony. This is one of the few times Gibbs is clueless on what to do. The truth was, that Gibbs didn't know what was wrong with Abby. He had hung up on the doctor before they could say what was wrong. The words kept flying threw his head as he tried to end it different ways. "Special Agent Gibbs, Miss. Scuito..." _…has woken up. …has improved. …has gotten worse. …has passed away._ And he could not get the last one out of his head. All he knew was something with Abby had happened and he needed to get there as fast as possible. He knew Tony was mad at him, but what was he supposed to say? _Sorry I screwed up. _No. That wouldn't work. So he just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Both of the men wanted to jump out of the car right then and there and run in side but both knew it wouldn't be civil.

What seemed like 3hours later they found and parking spot. As soon as Gibbs turned off the car they both bolted toward the hospital not knowing the other was planning to do the same. It was like the hospital parking lot was abandoned. There were cars of course but no people. None walking in or out.

As the men approached the door, they slowed down to a fast pace. Tony slightly behind Gibbs. Gibbs reached out for the door handle but as he did the door swung open automatically. It didn't throw off either the agents, they just rushed in the large building. They took a few minutes to soak in the the new environment and again it seemed as if time and sound had stopped. There were a few people walking but no one made a sound.

As Gibbs walked to the front desk to ask about Abby, Tony noticed that there was a couple in the waiting room. The man was holding a woman who was crying in his arms. The man was rubbing her back in small circles trying to soothe her. He also noticed something that he wouldn't have if he didn't have his agent training, there was one small tear running down the mans face. This saddened Tony. It made him wonder about Abby and if that's how the team would react to what ever reason it was that they where here, in this place of sadness.

"...thank you." Tony heard his boss say. He slowly turned to Gibbs bracing himself for the news. It had to be bad, Gibbs was being nice to the nurse. Gibbs was never kind to people who he didn't trust. Unless the situation was bad. Tony clinched his hands as he saw Gibbs' mouth opening. He was ready for the worst...well for now. "Tony.." _oh god, here it comes..._ "Tony, she's dead _(awake)_."

"What the Hell! She can't do this to us we need her. How can she just leave us! Does she know how much she means to all of us? God I can't..." Tony was mad, not sad but mad. His heart was beating uncontrollably. He didn't understand how this could happen. The world around him had stopped. He was confused. What was he supposed to do? Punch someone, cry...what? He had to tell the team. How where they going to take it. Oh Tim. How was the poor guy gonna take it? He loved her. Maybe he would just let Gibbs tell them... Tony was suddenly shocked out of his thoughts by and unexpected action...

* * *

Gibbs could see the anger in Tony's eyes. He knew he had heard him wrong but he wasn't going to interrupt. He didn't find pleasure in watchinghis agent become upset but he knew that if he interrupted too soon Tony would blow up and cause a scene. Finally Gibbs decided it was time to repeat him self. He placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

* * *

Tony felt Gibbs' hand. He looked up and saw his Boss smile his famous little half smile. Tony stared into his eyes. He didn't understand. Why was Gibbs smiling, Gibbs doesn't smile? The more time that went by the more Tony wanted to punch him. How could he not tell him in the beginning what was wrong? And now he is smiling? What kind of sick man smiles when one of his own has passed. Not even the fact that she was part of their team, but their family. Tony always saw her as a little sister and he knew Gibbs thought of her as a daughter. How could he smile at a time like this? The man shows no emotion and yet he smiles when his daughter/friend/co-worker/team member dies. Tony didn't understand. Tony looked at his boss and saw he was about to speak again. "Tony." _Oh this better be good._

"She's..." Oh, he couldn't take this again. Does Gibbs think he is def? He doesn't want to hear it _again_. "...awake."

Tony stared at Gibbs again with questioning eyes. "Awake?" Gibbs nodded his head. _Oops. That wasn't supposed to be out loud. _Tony understood now. Everything seemed to come to a halt. It was over, the worrying, the hating, she was ok. He still had a few more questions but he would save those for later. Right now there was only one thing that need to be done before anything else.

With out even saying a word Tony pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. Tony looked at Gibbs while he was awaiting them to answer. Tony smiled. "Probie? ...She's wants to see you."

**A/N don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**p.s. I know grammar is bad. Like I said it is unbetaed **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ok ok this is it last chapter and probably my last story. Obviously I am not too good at keeping them up to date I just don't have enough time. I did enjoy every single review I got and I thank every one of you for sticking with me and taking time to read and review. I may have a few one shots here and there but probably no more big stories unless it is written all at once. **

**Alright I'll shut up now final chapter ENJOY!**

_With out even saying a word Tony pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. Tony looked at Gibbs while he was awaiting them to answer. Tony smiled. "Probie? ...She's wants to see you."_

"Wait, you mean shes awake?" McGee was in shock.

'Yeah, McGoo now get your ass up here." With that McGee hung up and headed down to the hospital."Boss, go. I'll call the others. She will want to know we are here." Gibbs nodded and headed toward her room. Tony sat down and began calling the rest of his team mates.

Tim couldn't believe it. She was awake, she was going to be ok. He could finally tell her how sorry he was and how much he needs her in his life. This experience had made him realize how he could not possibly live with out her any more. He knew how she felt about committed relationships, but he would try this one more time. If she didn't want him the way he wanted her he would understand and try to move on but he didn't know if he could. He loved her too much.

* * *

Gibbs slowly entered Abby's room not wanting to startle her. "Gibbs?" Abby asked in a small voice. It broke his heart to hear her like that, broken and quite.

"Yeah Abbs it's me." He said walking further into the room. He made his way to a chair and pulled it close to her bed. She was laying on her back with her eyes still closed. Gibbs took his hand and pushed the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek rubbing her soft skin with his thumb. She turned her head toward him and rested her head on his hand. She opened her eyes but did not look directly at him. "Abby?" At the sound of her name she looked him straight in the eye.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry." She said after swallowing hard.

"Abby, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do. Oh my god! Is Tim ok?" She asked sitting up too fast for comfort. Before he could answer she winced in pain.

"Abby you need to be careful you are going to be sore for a while." He gently laid her back down in a comfortable position.

"Is Tim alright!" Abby asked sternly. _She was always stubborn. _Gibbs thought and laughed to himself.

"Yes McGee is alright. He had to stay at home for a few weeks but he is fine now." Abby was worried at why Tim wasn't there. Why wasn't he with Gibbs? Gibbs noticed the worried look on her face and her breathing quicken. "Abby?"

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, shhh." He soothed as he kept brushing her hair out of her face. "He is on his way." as soon as he said that he noticed her breathing became calmer.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital Tim ran inside letting nothing stop him. He went straight to the nurses station. "Sir?" the nurse asked.

"Abigail Sc..." McGee was cut off by Gibbs voice.

"McGee!" McGee rushed over to Gibbs. The boss placed his hand on his younger agents back and gave him a sincere smile. "Our girl is this way." Gibbs lead McGee to Abby's room. When they got to the door Tim stomach jolted. His boss noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere. "You alright McGee?"

"Yeah Boss, I'm just afraid to see her." McGee answered truthfully, he knew Gibbs would know other wise.

"Tim, look at me." Gibbs grabbed Tim's shoulders and turned him so they were facing each other. "She wants you." Gibbs wasn't one to explain himself and how he knows things but McGee could see it in his eyes as he looked back and forth from each one, he could see in the depths of blue that his Boss knew what he was talking about and meant every word. He also knew that Gibbs knew McGee's feelings for her. He knew that _ "she wants you" _meant so much more than her wanting to see him.

"Tim..." Gibbs stated. McGee snapped out of thought and stared back at the older man. "...now, get your ass in there!"

"Right. On it Boss." McGee said with no question. He walk up to Abby's door and grabbed the handle. Before he went in, he turned to look for his boss. "Gibbs?" Jethro nodded toward McGee telling him to go on. "Thank you, for everything." McGee continued. Then proceeded to open the door. Gibbs smiled proudly at his agent and made his way back to Tony.

When McGee entered the room he did so quietly so he would not disturb her. Slowly making his way around the corner, he didn't say anything. As he got closer to the chair he had seen pulled up close to her head, her noticed the sight before him was nothing he had ever wanted to see. Her pale skin and dark hair against the bright white sheets she was rapped in. She looked so weak and fragile that he was afraid to touch her. He sat in the same chair Gibbs had been sitting in earlier and just looked her over. Seeing all the bruises on her arms and face made him wish he had killed the guy himself.

Abby woke up to find that McGee had fallen asleep with his head on the edge of her bed by her thigh and right below where her hand rested. It made her happy to be waking up to see him there with her. She lifted her hand and petted the side of his sleeping face. This had woken him up. "Oh I'm so sorry Tim. Please rest." Abby apologized. She didn't even sound like herself. Her voice was very soft and quiet. He sat up in his chair and moved it as close to the bed as he could.

"No Abby, I'm ok I would rather be awake now." He said as he stared into her soft green eyes and gave her a smile. When she didn't smile back it worried him. "Abby? You ok? Want me to get a doctor?" He asked slowly standing. She placed her hand on his.

"No Tim. I'm fine." With that said he sat back down.

"Then what is wrong?" Abby could see the concern and hurt in his eyes she hated that she hurt him, emotionally and now gotten him physically hurt.

"I'm sorry Tim, for everything." Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought threw all the times she had hurt him with the little things she did. Beginning with breaking his heart and ending with almost breaking his head.

McGee could see her thinking and the pain in her eyes. "Abby you have done nothing wrong. None of this is remotely your fault." He assured her.

"Tim." She swallowed hard. "I'm not just talking about now. I mean everything me and you have gone through. I'm sorry it was my fault. I had never meant to hurt you."

McGee didn't know what to say he couldn't tell her it wasn't her fault because, in fact it was. She had broken his heart. He still loved her and forgave her for it long ago whether she knew it or not.

"Tim?" She asked after a while of not getting a response. He still was unsure what was needed to be said but he knew exactly what needed to be done. He leaned forward in his chair and placed a solid kiss on her lips. He had only meant for it to be a peck but she in fact deepened the kiss. It had to be the best kiss either of them had received in a while. The kiss was passionate and full of pure love until...

"Probie! That is not what that bed is for!" McGee jumped at the sudden noise and Abby giggled. It was the first time he had heard her laugh since this whole thing started. He sat back in his chair and watched Abby as she talked to Tony.

"Tony!" Abby said as excited as she could. Tony made his way to the other side of her bed and sat on the edge.

"Hey, baby girl how are you feelin'?"

"Better now." She answered looking over to Tim who was still watching her. She gave him a loving smile and he returned it but the moment was broken with Tony gagging. McGee shot Tony a glare while Abby just smiled.

"Seriously Probie, if Boss catches you doing that to his favorite you will never see the light of day again."

"Who won't ever see the light of day again DiNozzo?"

"Giiibbs! My silver-haired fox." Abby greeted as he walked in followed by Ziva and Ducky. He went over to her and kissed her cheek and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. After Ziva and Ducky said there hellos and sat down Gibbs spoke.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah Boss?"

"You gonna answer my question or am I gonna have to beat it outta ya?" Tony shot a look at Abby and McGee who were both snickering.

"Oh I was saying that McGee here wont see the light of day if he keep suckin' face with your angle over here."

SMACK***

"Ow!" Tony yelped rubbing the back of his head. "Abs that hurt."

"Good." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. With a grumpy face he got up and took a seat by Ziva.

"So McGee you and Abby huh?" Gibbs questioned

"Oh um...I..I..um..." everyone smiled at the old Tim they knew when he first started.

"McGee!" The young agent shut his mouth and swallowed. "Good for you." Gibbs continued, nodding his head. Tim smiled back. There was an unsaid thank you in Tim's smile that only Gibbs could see. They both knew this was a perfect ending to a tragic story.

**A/N alright that is it hope you like it. Again thank you for all your support :)**


End file.
